A variety of different operations may be performed when preparing a well for production of oil or gas. Some operations may be implemented to help increase the productivity of the well and may include the actuation of one or more downhole tools. Additionally, some operations may be repeated in multiple zones of a well. For example, well stimulation operations may be performed to increase the permeability of the well in one or more zones. In some cases, a sleeve may be shifted to provide a pathway for fluid communication between an interior of a tubing string and a formation. The pathway may be used to fracture the formation or to extract oil or gas from the formation. Another well stimulation operation may include actuating a perforating gun to perforate a casing and a formation to create a pathway for fluid communication. These and other operations may be performed using various techniques, such as running a tool into the well on a conveyance mechanism to mechanically shift or inductively communicate with the tool to be actuated, pressurizing a control line, and so forth.